1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connecting structure with which a seat of a vehicle or the like is detachably attached to a floor thereof, while bringing floor-side and seat-side connectors into connection and disconnection with and from each other, respectively.
2. Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a form of a conventional connector connecting structure for a detachable seat (refer to JP-A-2000-126234).
A detachable seat 91 is such as to be detachably assembled to a link unit 92 in a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, as well as be used as a wheelchair after the seat is detached from the link unit 92. The link unit 92 is caused to swing or rotate vertically by a driving unit, and the detachable seat 91 is detached from the link unit 92 such that wheels thereof are in touch with the ground.
Connectors 94, 95 are provided on a frame 93 of the seat 91 and the link unit 92, respectively, so that both the connectors 94, 95 are fitted and connected together at the same time as the attachment of the seat 91 and are disconnected to interrupt the connection therebetween at the same time as the detachment of the seat 91. The seat 91 and the link unit 92 are positioned relative to each other by virtue of the engagement of a pin 96 with a hole portion 97. A power supply is supplied to the seat 91 by virtue of the connection of both the connectors 94, 95 together, whereas the power supply is interrupted by virtue of the disengagement of both the connectors 94, 95 from each other.
In the conventional connector connecting structure for a detachable seat, however, in the event that a gap (a looseness) between the positioning pin 96 and hole 97, when the seat 91 is assembled to the link unit 92, the positions of the seat-side connector 94 and the link unit-side connector tend to deviate easily from each other, and there has existed a fear that as this occurs, both the connectors 94, 95 are caused to rub on each other to thereby disrupt a smooth connection thereof or are inserted obliquely in a prying fashion to thereby inflict damage on to each other by the gravity of the seat 91.
In addition, the conventional connector connecting structure for a detachable seat is such as to be designed for a special application to the bitter end and is different from, for example, a connector connecting structure for a general detachable seat which is detached from the floor by a user to increase the space inside the passenger compartment of his or her vehicle. In this case, since the connector remains projecting from the floor after the seat is detached, there is caused a fear that the occupant of the vehicle steps on or is caught by the connector to damage it. Alternatively, in the event that the connector is disposed within the floor in fear of the damage, since dust or drops of water when it rains tend to adhere to the connector when the seat is attached for use (when the connector is connected to its mating one on the seat), there has existed a fear that feeding to the seat fails or the seat malfunctions.